fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Power! Cute Princess
Animal Power! Cute Princess '(アニマルパワー! 'キュートプリンセス Animaru Pawaa! Kyuuto Purinsesu) is the third anime in the Cute Princess series. Animal Power! Cute Princess episodes Plot Around the same time Mystery invaded earth, a small island suddenly appeared in the east of Japan. Those who tried to go there to investigate ended up disappearing, never seen again. As the island expanded mysteriously, people with animal features started to attack small towns. After Mystery was defeated, a scientist created a device that will let them communicate with Animal Souls; a spirit who lives inside human bodies. A few Animal Souls volunteered to help get rid of the chaos, and the only way to do that is to awaken and give their powers to their host. Ookami Hibiki, a famous 14 year old idol who started singing at the age of 8. That was all people remember her for. But it soon changed when her Animal Soul, Wolfy, awakens as her concert was attacked by a weird creature. It gets even more frustrating for her when she becomes a Cute Princess, her brother forced her to go to a public school, and at the same time, she must befriend other...unique and interesting girls who will become her teammates. Characters Cute Princess Ookami Hibiki (狼ひびき Ookami Hibiki) Voiced by: Nakajiima Megumi An athletic and lonely 14 year old idol who is an orphan and was homeschooled until the start of the series. Hibiki is quite tomboyish, wearing boys' clothes when she can and fills her room with Shounen Anime posters and DVDs. Although she seems rather cold, Hibiki is actually quite shy and wants to make friends, but she thinks if she does she might ruin her idol career. She has a great sense of justice, and shows it by delivering a speech loudly every so often. Her alter ego is Wolf Echo Princess, and her title is "The Howling Warrior". Her theme color is purple and her power is related to sounds. Haruno Chou (春野ちょう''Haruno Chou'') Voiced by: Mizuki Nana An artistic and shy 14 year old girl who seems to attract trouble wherever she goes. In contrast to Hibiki, Chou has a very soft and quiet voice, so quiet that people often can't hear her talk. She is always seen carrying a pink and red sketchbook where she draws surprisingly humorous comic strips. Chou is a huge fan of music, and appears to be a fan of Hibiki as well, having posters of the idol in her room. Her alter ego is Butterfly Beauty Princess, and her title is "The Beautiful Heart". Her theme color is pink and her power is related to nature. Kabeno Koneko '(壁野こねこ ''Kabeno Koneko)/'Kinneko '(キンネコ Kinneko) Voiced by: Kitamura Eri An energetic and cheerful 16 year old who left the DarClaw after she was ordered to kill. Koneko hides a deep pain; Yamitora, a DarClaw member who she raised as a brother, chose to stay in the organization, and the pain deepened when she became a Cute Princess, as she has to fight him. When sad or angry, she goes to places where she can feel the wind. Koneko is still a bit, in her own words, "evil", as she was a homeless thief until Hibiki invited her to stay. Her alter ego is '''Cat Shine Princess,' '''and her title is "The Golden Fighter." Her theme color is yellow and her power is related to light. '''Aono Sora '(青野昊 Aono Sora) Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko A courageous and reckless 15 year old who, along with her sister, has been a Cute Princess for a long time. Sora is a girl who loves to joke and prank others. She has an adventurous soul and wants to explore the world, hoping to find her mother, who disappeared a long time ago. Sora always faces anything or anyone without any preparations, but she's tough to break and won't give up easily. Her alter ego is Bird Feather Princess, and her title is "The Azure Wind". Her theme color is blue and her power is related to winds and the sky. Aono Suzume '(青野雀 ''Aono Suzume) Voiced by: Yuuki Aoi A cowardly and shy 13 year old girl who, along with her sister, has been a Cute Princess for a long time. Suzume will not talk to anyone she doesn't know, unless she really needs to. She feels she is too dependent on her sister and wishes to change by becoming a Cute Princess, but feels like she still brings trouble to her. Suzume is always well-prepared for anything; so much that she usually has a long list of things she needs to do to make the plan work. Her alter ego is '''Bird Wing Princess, and her title "The Blue Breeze". Her theme color is light blue and her power is related to winds and the sky. Animal Souls Wolfy (ウルフィ Urufi) Hibiki's wolf-like animal soul who is very energetic and cheerful. He can be a bit arrogant and overly stern, and early in the series, he often scolds Hibiki for being a weak loner and gets angry if she doesn't fight properly (not that he's any better in that). However, he later came to start acting more like an older brother figure for Hibiki, and although he doesn't show it, he does care for her. Papillon '(パピロン ''Papiron) Chou's butterfly-like animal soul who is very calm and mature. She is often a worrywart for Chou with how much trouble she gets into, and is often found working on a solution to the girl's misfortunes. At first, she doesn't think that Chou is capable of fighting, but after a while trusts her and believes that she can change. Her name is French for "butterfly." 'Kittun '(キットゥン Kittun) Koneko's cat-like animal soul who is the youngest one in the group, and the only animal soul known to survive corruption from the DarClaw. She only knows a few words and acts like a toddler, and this is exactly the type of thing that Koneko squeals at. Later on, she learns to talk, is a bit of a demanding brat this way, though that doesn't stop Koneko's fangirling. Her name is Arabic for "cat." 'Garuda '(ガルダ Garuda) Sora's eagle-like animal soul who is very reckless and hotheaded. Out of the animal souls, he seems to be the one most similar to his owner, and this makes them get along quite well. Despite this, they do have their quarrels and arguments, though they're mostly ridiculous. His name comes from the bird-like creature in Hinduism/Buddhism. 'Tsubasa '(ツバサ Tsubasa) Suzume's sparrow-like animal soul who is quite intimidating. He's actually just as, if not even more shy than Suzume, but acts much more rude than her, causing the two to barely ever communicate. However, he tries to be better and later on they found a lot in common with each other. Allies 'Ookami Kyouya ' Hibiki's calm and smart eighteen year old brother. Though smart, Kyouya can't help but be a bit spacey and often doesn't pay attention to what people say. He attracts girls like moths to a lamp, though the one person he likes that way is mostly grumpy around him. His tendency to hang out at the OY Labs makes most of the girls suspect that he's the scientist who awakened their animal souls - they're wrong, as he's merely an assistant to the true mastermind... '''Yotsuba Shion The scientist who awakened the girls' animal soul. Shion inherited the lab (and her intelligence) from her parents, and after the two passed away, she renamed it from Yotsuba Laboratories to Ookami-Yotsuba Laboratories, inviting her childhood friend and crush Kyouya to join her research. Shion is a bit grumpy most of the times, especially ''when Kyouya doesn't listen to her, but when relaxed she's a bit more cheerful and sweet. DarClaw '''Yamitora' The youngest of the group, Yamitora is a fourteen year old boy who’s former animal soul was a tiger. He always seems mature in comparison to the other members, though he does acts like a child from time to time. He's quite curious about many things and often gets sidetracked from a mission - he also, unfortunately, lacks a sense of direction and gets lost easily. Shiroinu The physically strongest of the group, Shiroinu is an eighteen year old boy who’s former animal soul was a dog. He is very energetic and never seems to run out of stamina, and most of the time this annoys his teammates. He's good at tracking down anything, from people to objects, but like Yamitora, he often gets distracted, mostly by food. Akaeru The most agile of the group, Akaeru is a young man who's former animal soul was a frog. He constantly argues with Aoryu about who should be the leader, though most of the time, the latter wins. He is the second oldest of the group, yet acts more like a tired old man most of the time, which hides his great agility and skill. Aoryu The wisest of the group, Aoryu is an old man who's former animal soul was a dragon. He secretly enjoys the arguments he and Akaeru has, though a part of him feels like he's done it before with someone else. He always resort to tricks and illusions whenever things don't go his way, something that, unbeknownst to him and his teammates, is slowly breaking his body... Ichiban Tsuyosuke A mysterious man who was only referred to 'leader' or 'boss' until the last few episodes. Tsuyosuke was a scientist who wants to take over the world. When Shion discovered the animal souls, Tsuyosuke was jealous, taking the four prototypes of Soul Bracelets, deleted the memory of four people, and forced it to them - it forced the human and the soul to merge. With his army and the concoction he discovered, Tsuyosuke decided that animalistic beasts would be easier to rule and thus, decided to turn all animal souls corrupted. Malanima Beasts created by infusing one's animal soul with the odd brew Tsuyosuke made. Other Items Soul Bracelet ' - The transformation devices for the Princesses. Contrary to its name, it is not a bracelet, but a watch-like item. The Animal Soul of the owner can be seen through the screen. To transform, the girls shout "''Animal Soul, give me power! Cute Princess, Power Up!" 'White Claw '- Wolf Echo Princess' weapon, a pair of claws. She uses it to perform Resonating Symphonic Strike. 'Rainbow Wing '- Butterfly Beauty Princess' weapon, a wand. She uses it to perform Beautiful Blooming Tourbillion. 'Gold Bell '- Cat Shine Princess' weapon, a pair of golden bells. She uses it to perform Luminous Shining Melody. 'Blue Rapier '- Bird Feather Princess' weapon, a blue rapier. She uses it to perform Sky High Solution. 'Blue Fleuret '- Bird Wing Princess' weapon, a blue fleuret.She uses it to perform Flying Light Dynamite. Locations '''Doubutsu Town Nanafushi Academy Ookami-Yotsuba Laboratories Quotes "If you want to fight me, then a good fight is what you'll get. But if you lay a finger on any of these people, you'll get me breaking that finger to pieces that are so tiny, you can't even see them!" - Wolf Echo Princess, episode one, to the Malanima attacking her concert. "Bad luck, bad luck, fly here!...Gah! I-I meant fly away! Please!" - Chou, episode three, to herself when she is unlucky. It is a variant of her original catchphrase, "Bad luck, bad luck, fly away!" "E-Eh? I can stay at your place!? Really!?? You sure? I'm still a bit evil, ya know...I steal stuff..." - Koneko, episode six, to Hibiki who offered her to stay at the Ookami residence. "This world is really huge! If we stay, we won't be able to explore every inch of it!" - Sora, episode fifteen, to Suzume who wants to stick around in Tsuyosano Town. ''"Um...I have a plan to invade the enemy's base. I-It's a bit long, but I believe it is foolproof!" - Suzume, episode thirty one, to her teammates when planning an ambush. Soon after, she grabs a small whiteboard and explains the plan in fast-forward motion. '' Trivia * This is the first Cute Princess series that mentions the events of the previous season. ''Trump Adventure ''mentions that the first Cute Princesses in this century are in Kagayaku Town, and there have been cameos of Hikaru, Madoka, and Yasuko, but their stories were never mentioned. Category:Cute Princess series Category:Animal Power! Cute Princess Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Article stubs